Don't worry about cucumbers
by VasireLyss
Summary: Pan arabo-mudżin i ona w roli głównej. Czyli jak dziwny może być świat w głowie autora.
1. Jak znaleźć drogę do domu?

Ta seria, to nie będzie typowe GoM x Reader. Przede wszystkim występuje dużo OC w tym główna bohaterka. Starałam się jak mogłam by zachowywała się jak większość dziewczyn w spotkaniach z panem arabo-mudżinem. Po drugie panem do wzięcia jest właśnie tylko i wyłącznie pan Aomine, ale nie zabraknie również innych postaci w tym pana Kisezsłodkimirzęskami. Braki mogą odczuć fanki Akashiego, gdyż nie pojawi się on w tym opowiadaniu, za co przepraszam. Seria jest zamknięta, jednak dalej w progresie, bo pisałam wszystko na kartkach i teraz trzeba przepisywać. Miłego czytania :3

Disclaimer: Występują fakty naciągane, bądź nie istniejące w mandze/anime na potrzeby historii.

* * *

**Jak znaleźć drogę do domu?**

Co ja robię w tym wielkim mieście? „Jedź do Tokio, tam najlepiej poznasz japońską kulturę." Chyba korki… Dobrze, że chociaż język znam to bez problemu dogadałam się z taksówkarzem. Za chwilę powinnam być w domu Ui Otsu, starszej pani, która pozwoliłam mi u siebie zamieszkać. Zapłać czynsz z góry, a niczego ci nie zabraknie odebrać. Po drodze udało mi się mundurek ze szkoły. Po kilku godzinach wreszcie dotarłam na miejsce.

W drzwiach przywitałam mnie niziutka starsza pani. Nie musiałam się przedstawiać, bo nie wyglądam jak japonka. Mam popielate włosy, niebieskie oczy i brzoskwiniową cerę. Plus okulary, bo tak to jest jak się nie chce korygować wady jednego oka. Zdjęłam buty i weszłam do środka. Staruszka oprowadziłam mnie po pomieszczeniach. Jestem zadowolona, za taką cenę warunki są królewskie. Wyjęłam portfel i zapłaciłam jej 10000 jenów z góry za cały miesiąc. Otsu-san zrobiła mi kolację, którą szybko zjadam. Dziękuję jej i życzę dobrej nocy, a potem kieruję się do przeznaczonego dla mnie pokoju. Jest w nim szafa, kilka półek na biurkiem, a podłodze znajduje się futon. Wszystko co mi potrzeba. Rozpakowałam rzeczy i przygotowałam mundurek na jutro.

Do szkoły chodzi się od poniedziałku do soboty. Dzisiaj jest niedziela, a jutro jest pierwszy września i rozpoczyna się drugi semestr. W Polsce dopiero się rozpocznie nowy rok szkolny. Będę musiała nadrobić materiał dla pierwszoklasistów. Wypakowałam książki z polską poezją i ustawiłam je na półce. Później umyłam się i poszłam spać.

Obudziłam się wraz ze świtem Otsu-san. Bez problemu zdążyłam do szkoły, przy okazji zahaczając o jakiś bankomat. Wczoraj ten budynek był mniej imponujący. T. Jak widać, żadna zmiana strefy czasowej nie straszna mi. Zjadłam śniadanie, ubrałam się, a gdy byłam już gotowa do wyjścia, pożegnałam się z a placówka nie była najlepszą w Tokio, ale jej standard znacznie przewyższał polskie szkoły.

Weszłam do środka budynku i rozejrzałam się. Muszę przebrać buty i iść na poranny apel. Znalazłam szafkę podpisaną moim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Dziwnie wyglądały polskie znaki wśród japońskich. Przebrałam obuwie i wyszłam na plac przed szkołą. Dzięki poleceniu z Polski udało mi się tu dostać. Nadrobię szybko ten jeden semestr. Podeszła do mnie jakaś dziewczyna, która wyglądała jak wszystkie inne licealistki w Japonii, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Jedyne co ją wyróżniało to inny kolor swetra i czerwone oprawki okularów.

- Witaj, jestem przewodniczącą szkolnego samorządu. Nazywam się Taschiba Kou – jedynie usta się poruszały na jej twarzy z każdym słowem.

- Miło mi cię poznać Tasachiba-san. Nazywam się…

- Wiem. Teraz stań w rzędzie razem ze swoją klasą.

Apel minął szybko. Następnie zaczęły się lekcje. Każdy próbował wymówić moje imię, lecz wychodziły jakieś dziwne słowa, więc zwracali się do mnie jakimiś podobnymi imionami, bądź po prostu chan lub san. Najbardziej polubiłam Yu-chan, małą, śliczną dziewczynę z okrągłą buzią i zadartym nosem. Jednak w czasie długiej przerwy chciałam sama pozwiedzać szkołę. Przechodząc holem widziałam twarze, które wyglądały prawie tak samo i patrzyły się na mnie ze zdziwieniem. W końcu wpadłam na najgorszy pomysł jaki mogłam wymyślić. Zjem śniadanie na dachu! Przecież w mangach często tak robią. Znalazłam odpowiednie drzwi , a potem usiadłam sobie spokojnie i rozpakowałam jedzenie. Papryka i marchewka. Biegunka gwarantowana, ale trzeba na coś umrzeć. Moją konsumpcję przerwały cudze kroki. Schowałam się i spojrzałam kto mi zakłóca spokój. Ujrzałam jakiegoś chłopaka i piersiastą dziewczynę. Spojrzałam na siebie. Nawet większe od moich. Oceniałabym jako miseczkę F, moje D niech się schowa.

- Znowu opuścisz mecz?

- Nie interesuje mnie on, daj mi spać.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i wyszła. Chłopak położył się na ziemi i zamknął oczy. ODWRÓT! Tylko jak najciszej i najszybciej by mnie nie…

- Papryka? – spojrzał na mnie jednym okiem.

Co on? Pies? Usiadł i spojrzał na mnie.

- Skąd jesteś? – zapytał.

- Z Polski – odpowiedziałam cicho.

Skinął głową jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Podszedł i spojrzał na moje śniadanie. Wyciągnął jedną papryczkę i ugryzł ją.

- Dobre.

No kulturę to on ma. Zamknęłam pudełko schowałam je do teczki. Nie zje więcej. Jakby się spytał, czy może się poczęstować to bym mu dała, sknerą nie jestem. Za kogo on się uważa?

- Dziękuję, san –ukłoniłam się i wróciłam do środka.

Gdy lekcje po południowe się skończyły poszłam do sali gimnastycznej, aby sobie popatrzeć jak wyglądają tutejsze kółka poza lekcyjne. Klub koszykówki miał akurat trening, więc usiadłam nie zauważona i zaczęłam oglądać. Każdy trenował osobno. Dziwne…

- Gdzie ty znowu idziesz?!

Zauważyłam „panią miseczkę F" nadmiernie gestykulującą rękami. Wyciągnęłam swoje drugie śniadanie i spis materiału, który mam nadrobić. Czytając notatki sięgnęłam po ostatnią papryczkę. Dziwne. Spojrzałam na pudełko. Puste. Obok mnie siedział ten sam chłopak z dachu i zjadał ze smakiem moje warzywo.

- Co ty jakiś nienormalny jesteś? Weź się człowieku opanuj –zaczęłam krzyczeć na niego po polsku.

Wszyscy na sali spojrzeli na mnie, a on zadowolony oblizał sobie palce. Usiadłam zdołowana. Szczyt ignorancji.

- Mogę chociaż wiedzieć, co za nazwisko mam wpisać na moją czarną listę? –zapytałam słodkim głosikiem.

Chłopak zaśmiał się i spojrzał na boisko. Świetnie, nic nie powie. Spojrzałam na zegarek w telefonie. Powrotny i tak mi właśnie uciekł, więc muszę czekać. Spojrzałam na chłopaka siedzącego obok mnie. Nie wyglądał jak typowy Japończyk. Był jakąś dziwną mieszanką. Czarno-granatowe włosy, tego samego koloru oczy i karnacja o kolorze kawy z mlekiem. Bardzo smukła twarz, jednak widać było, że to Japończyk. Spojrzał na mnie z ukosa i bezwstydnie skierował wzrok w dół. Chciałam mu te ślepia wydłubać, ale się powstrzymałam.

- Mam na imię Kasia, nazwiska pewnie i tak nie wymówisz, – poczułam potrzebę przedstawienia się – ale raczej i tak nie będziesz się do mnie odzywał , więc nie wiem po co ci to mówię. Przepraszam.

Wzięłam teczkę i wyszłam z sali. Znalazłam automat, więc kupiłam sobie drożdżówkę z wieprzowiną. Zdecydowanie muszę robić sobie większe śniadania.

- Jesteś potulna jak mops.

Znowu on. Kupił dwie puszki oranżady cytrynowej i podał mi jedną.

- Dziękuję, sa..

- Aomine. Po prostu.

- Aomine- powtórzyłam.

No to mnie zaskoczyłeś. Otworzyła puszkę i wypiłam duszkiem chłodny napój. Mój żołądek chyba zwariuje od tych dzisiejszych szaleństw. Wyjęłam portfel i wyciągnęłam pieniądze. Podałam mu je do ręki. Przyjął je, jednak zaraz włożył mi je za dekolt mundurka. Zamiast się wściec, zaczęłam śmiać się jak głupia. Spojrzał na mnie z ukosa i wstał z ławki, na której siedzieliśmy.

-Chyba jesteś przyzwyczajona do takiego zachowania. Mam ochotę porzucać. – ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Jego komentarz puściłam mimo chodem i przyjęłam nie złożoną propozycję towarzyszenia mu. Mówiłam już, że często zachowuję się jak idiotka? Poszliśmy na jakieś zewnętrzne boisko do koszykówki przy osiedlu. Aomine wyciągnął piłkę z torby, a na mnie walnął swoją marynarkę od mundurka. Przydałam się jako wieszak, zawsze coś. Usiadłam na ziemi i wyciągnęłam książkę. Udając, że czytam ukradkiem podglądałam jak gra. Jego ruchy były niesamowicie płynne i szybkie. Podał mi piłkę. Rzuciłam ją do kosza i wpadła. Czysty przypadek. Usiadł obok mnie nawet nie zdyszany.

- Dlaczego nie trenujesz z drużyną? – zapytałam.

- Jest tylko jedna osoba, która może mnie pokonać. – odpowiedział ze znużeniem w głosie.

- Powiedz jeszcze, że jesteś to ty – powiedziałam z irytacją w głosie.

- Do niedawna tak myślałem, jednak to się zmieniło. Teraz mam po co… Idę.

Wstał. Wziął swoją marynarkę, torbę i ruszył przed siebie. Ja też powinnam się zbierać. Tylko w którą stronę?

- Hej! Czekaj! – podbiegłam do niego – nie znam miasta. Jak wrócę do domu?

-To nie jest moja sprawa.

Jasne! Wyprowadziłeś mnie na jakieś zadupie, a teraz nie uraczysz wskazówką. W sumie to nie zaproponował mi wprost bycia jego wieszakiem…

- Proszę, Aomine. Zaprowadź mnie na stację metra. Dalej sobie poradzę. – trzeba go jakoś udobruchać. – Przyniosę ci jutro coś. O, słoik ogórków kiszonych. Skusisz się? – jedyny jaki udało mi się przemycić na lotnisku.

- Widzę, że masz praktykę w dogadzaniu facetom. Dobra, niech stracę mój cenny czas. – poklepał mnie po głowie swoją wielką ręką. – Zła kobieta.

Ruszył przodem, a ja mogłam spokojnie przyjrzeć się jego sylwetce. Wysoki, umięśniony, gdyby nie to, że w pakiecie z ignorancją, egoizmem i arogancją to mogłabym… O czym ja myślę. Dogoniłam go by przypadkiem się nie zgubić. Czułam się jak krasnal przy nim. Moim oczom ukazało się przejście do metra.

- Dziękuję, Aomine.

- Pamiętaj o zapłacie, Ka… Mopsie.

- Do zobaczenia

Uśmiechnęłam się i odwróciłam na pięcie. Wróciłam do domu. Opowiedziałam Ui-san jak było w szkole. Ominęłam parę szczegółów, przecież nie o wszystkim musi wiedzieć.

* * *

I jak się podobał pierwszy rozdział? :3


	2. Co jedzą komary?

Proszę bardzo, jest i drugi rozdział. Zdziwiła mnie szybkość mojego przepisywania. Pamiętam te pierwsze moje historii, które publikowałam na pewnym forum. Wtedy to trwało długo. Miłego czytania (:

Disclaimer: Występują fakty naciągane, bądź nie istniejące w mandze/anime na potrzeby historii.

* * *

**Co jedzą komary?**

Rano obowiązkowo spakowałam ogórki i poszłam do szkoły. Na jednej z przerw Yu-chan zaproponowała mi wyjście z jej znajomymi na karaoke. Z chęcią się zgodziłam, chociaż śpiewam marnie, ale powiedzmy, że liczy się zabawa. Na długiej przerwie poszłam na dach. Słońce grzało, jakby było jeszcze lato. Ułożyłam się wygodnie na ziemi i oglądałam zmieniającą kształty watę cukrową na niebie. Zdecydowanie było mi zbyt gorąco, więc odpięłam górny guziczek koszuli. Byłam nieświadoma tego, że ktoś się mi przygląda…

- No dalej, nagram to, wstawię do neta i trochę zarobię. Będzie z ciebie jakiś pożytek.

- Nie gadaj bzdur, tylko patrz - otworzyłam teczkę i wyciągnęłam słoik - Proszę.

- Zajęłaś moje miejsce –wyciągnął kiszonego - Suń tyłek.

Nie chętnie przesunęłam się, a on położył się obok.

- Byłeś kiedyś na karaoke?

- Nie obchodzą mnie takie bzdury.

- Zaraz bzdury. To byłaby dla ciebie lekcja „Jak funkcjonować w społeczeństwie?". Może się skusisz?

- Ta już widzę, czego mógłbym się tam nauczyć… Nie chodzę na randki z wymoczkami – spojrzał w dół – Jakbyś rozpięła bardziej bluzkę to może… Nie, jednak, nie.

- Nie proponuję ci randki! A właściwie to co do nich masz?

- Do nich nic, tylko do tego wymoczka co jest do nich przyczepiony.

Zaczęłam się z niego śmiać. Wyjęłam swoje bento.

- Ja cię nie rozumiem – przegryźć, przełknąć – Jesteś totalnym ignorantem, ale mimo to kupiłeś mi wczoraj picie, poszedłeś ze mną na boisko, opowiedziałeś coś o sobie i ba! Nawet mnie odprowadziłeś. A teraz leżysz obok i marudzisz, ale po prostu sobie nie pójdziesz.

- Kupiłem ci picie, bo –spojrzał na mnie spod przymrużonych powiek – prawie się wczoraj popłakałaś na tej ławce. Na boisko poszedłem sam, tylko ty się uczepiłaś. Poza tym podeszłaś mnie i dlatego coś ci powiedziałem, a nadal tu leżę, bo to jest moje miejsce, tylko ty się wprowadziłaś na moją posesję. Teraz zapchaj się jedzeniem i daj mi spać.

Proszę, jaka długa wypowiedź. Kto by się tego spodziewał? Daje się podejść jak małe dziecko. Dokończyłam śniadanie i położyłam powrotem teczkę pod głowę, by móc wygodnie leżeć. Ciekawe czy wytrzymam tutaj chociaż rok…

- Dai-chan! Masz być na tym meczu. Proszę. Uznaj go chociaż jako trening. – głos „pani F" rozbrzmiał na dachu – A to kto?

Zignorowałam jej pytanie i nie odezwałam się. Właściwie to nie zwróciła się do mnie, więc mam prawo.

- Mój sługus.

Ciekawe jaki rozmiar jest dla niego wystarczająco kuszący, skoro opiera się „pani F"?

- Pff… Służbie się chociaż płaci. Ja raczej jestem niewolnicą.

- Nawet usługi erotyczne za darmo. Żyć nie umierać - podłożył sobie ręce pod głowę.

- Chyba w twoich snach, napalony zboczeńcu.

- Na ciebie to nie ma się co napalać…

- Ekhem. – tym razem zwróciła się do mnie – Widzę, że nie tylko ja się z nim użeram. Nazywam się Momoi Satsuki.

- Witaj, Momoi-san – tak bardzo oficjalnie – Nazywam się Kasia.

- Bez przesady z tym san, chan wystarczy, bo czuję się staro.

- Bo jesteś stara, Satsuki – mruknął Aomine.

- Ty też, Dai-chan.

- Dobra, koniec tych pogaduszek. Zamknąć się albo wypad z mojego dachu. Człowiek się nie może wyspać.

Momoi wyszła. W sumie mogłam iść za nią. Trochę dziwnie zwracała się do Aomine, ale w sumie co mnie to obchodzi. Zadzwonił gong oznaczający popołudniowe lekcje. Zabrałam teczkę i ruszyłam do sali.

- Do zobaczenia, Aomine.

- Żegnaj, irytujący wymoczku.

Kretyn. Z gówna bata nie ukręcisz jak to mawiała pani od chemii. Następne były lekcje gotowania, więc czas minął całkiem przyjemnie. Przy okazji zapisałam się na dodatkowe właśnie z tego przedmiotu. Przynajmniej nauczę się nie palić wody na herbatę. W końcu zabrzmiał ostatni dzwonek i razem z Yu-chan czekałyśmy na jej znajomych. Gdy byliśmy już w komplecie, poszliśmy na karaoke. Zapamiętałam drogę, żeby nie mieć później problemów z powrotem. Bawiłam się dobrze. Nawet znałam większość piosenek, więc nie było tak źle. Dowiedziałam się przy okazji paru rzeczy o Yu. Jej znajomi byli bardzo zainteresowani mną, więc opowiedziałam im trochę o sobie z przerwami na śpiewanie. Gdy wracałam do domu, wstąpiłam jeszcze do sklepu po parę rzeczy. Zapakowałam jakieś szybkie przekąski i napoje. Właśnie sięgałam po puszkę oranżady cytrynowej, gdy ktoś mnie ubiegł.

- Hmm, miło. – irytacja mode: on– Aomine?

- Niewolnica? – wymówił ze zdziwieniem i spojrzał niżej – Jak mogłem nie poznać? – podrapał się po głowie – Że też w tym ogromnym mieście musieliśmy pójść do tego samego sklepu. Wystarczy, że w szkole muszę cię znosić.

Olałam go. Wzięłam koleją puszkę z napojem. Wyminęłam go i poszłam do kasy. Wyszłam ze sklepu i ruszyłam szybkim krokiem.

- No dobra, przypadek – dogonił mnie.

- Właśnie, przypadek. A ty musisz mi psuć humor swoją twarzą – krzyczałam na niego w swoim ojczystym języku.

- Mów do mnie po japońsku… Albo lepiej nie.

- To włącz mózg i może znajdziesz tam translator! Idioto. Aho – przerwałam i zaśmiałam się – Aho-mine.

Zatrzymałam się i zaczęłam śmiać na cały regulator. Ludzie patrzyli się na mnie krzywo, ale mnie to nie obchodziło.

- Skoro ty mnie nazywasz pudlem, niewolnicą i wymoczkiem… - zanuciłam – Aho-mine, Aho-mine, Aho-mine.

- Bardzo śmieszne, wymoczku. – westchnął.

Ni z tego, ni z owego lunął deszcz. W chwilę byliśmy cali przemoczeni. Koszulka Aomine przylgnęła do jego ciała ukazując mięśnie. Mmm, mięsko. Nagle z moich dziwnych myśli wyrwał mnie jego głos.

- Daleko masz do domu?

- Minąć trzy zakręty, w prawo, prosto aż do skrzyżowania, w lewo i prosto do końca. – spojrzał na mnie krzywo – tak, daleko.

- Hmm, no dobra. Niech stracę. Chodź, wymoczku.

Złapał mnie za łokieć i poprowadził do jakiegoś bloku. Weszliśmy na trzecie piętro, a Aomine bez słowa otworzył drzwi. Weszłam do dużego mieszkania. Oprócz piłki i rozrzuconych pornosów nie było tu nic z jakiś osobistych rzeczy.

- Sam mieszkasz?

- Yhm. – rzucił mi na twarz ręcznik – rozbieraj się.

Nie przemyślałam, że ten zbok, może mieć teraz ochotę na… Co ja zrobiłam. Moje dziewictwo jest zagrożone. Zdjęłam ręcznik z twarzy i poszukałam najbliższej drogi ucieczki… Okna, drzwi… On już był bez koszulki.

- No już, bo się przeziębisz, wymoczku.

Przeziębisz? Uff. Kamień spadł mi z serca. Zdjęłam mundurek i ułożyłam go na grzejniku. Zasłoniłam swoje ciało ręcznikiem.

- Dał byś mi coś do ubrania…

- Tak mi pasuje. – spojrzałam na niego krzywo. – Siadaj.

Ułożył na stoliku ciepłą herbatę, trochę ryżu i tuńczyka. Perfekcyjny pan domu od siedmiu boleści. Wypiłam szybko herbatę i sięgnęłam po tuńczyka. Musiałam przeciągnąć się prze cały stół. Specjalnie ta ułożył, idiota. Aomine złapał mnie za rękę, a chwilę potem leżałam na ziemi. Poczułam jego ciepłe wargi na ustach. Co on robi. Przesunął ręką po moim udzie. Kurde! Co ja robię. Gdzie rozsądek? Odsunęłam się szybko od niego, a pomiędzy nami przepłynęła stróżka śliny.

- Ale ty jesteś łatwa…

Spoliczkowałam go. Pobiegłam szybko do łazienki i się zamknęłam. Serio, jestem łatwa. Łzy złości spłynęły mi po policzkach. Co ja tu jeszcze robię? Wyszłam szybko z łazienki, założyłam mokre ciuchy i wybiegłam z mieszkania, nim on coś powiedział. Biegłam w deszczu analizując sytuację. Przecież on mi się wcale… prawie… w ogóle. Bzdura, znam go dwa dni. Nie zakochałam się w nim. To totalny idiota i tyle. Głupia. Dobiegam do cała przemęczona i zmęczona. Po chwili spałam wygodnie w swoim łóżku. Postanowiłam tę sytuację wyprostować, zgnieść, wyrzucić z pamięci i dać komarzycom by nakarmiły swoje dzieci…


End file.
